militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Amphibious Assault Ship Project
The Amphibious Assault Ship Project is a procurement project by the Government of Canada for the Royal Canadian Navy (RCN). This project came about as part of the development of the Joint Support Ship Project of the Royal Canadian Navy and the need to improve the strategic sealift and amphibious assault capability of the Canadian Forces.Canadian ultimate land operation ashore Many of the capabilities required for strategic sealift were to be included in the Joint Support Ship Project, however, a dedicated amphibious assault ship was favoured by some, such as then Chief of the Defence Staff Rick Hillier. As of August 2008, the project appears to have been placed on hold, if not canceled. Background In 2005 Chief of Defence Staff, General Rick Hillier and Director of Maritime Requirements, Captain (N) Peter Ellis told the Standing Committee on National Defence in the that the Canadian Forces required strategic sealift capacity for operations in the 21st century. The Minister of National Defence at that time, David Pratt, was directly involved in several major procurement projects totaling $7.0 billion including the Joint Support Ship Project and what became the Amphibious Assault Ship Project, declaring that in the next decade the Canadian Forces must expect to engage in the sort of operations it has experienced over the past decade. Concept According to the Direction générale de l'Armement (DGA), as well as the French newspaper La Tribune, the Royal Canadian Navy had shown "strong interest" in purchasing two ''Mistral'' class amphibious assault ships from France. A Mistral class ship can carry a significantly large military force with equipment and vehicles in "fighting order", enabling the Canadian Forces to face armed opposition ashore. As conceived, the Amphibious Assault Ship Project envisioned a ship that could carry personnel and equipment that could rapidly disembark in waves using landing craft and/or helicopters such as the CH-147 Chinook. The ship would be able to disembark personnel and equipment, and support to them in the face of armed opposition. The warship could also be used in support of humanitarian operations since it would have a large hospital on board designed for treating combat casualties. The ship will be able to carry a battalion-size able to conduct noncombatant evacuation operation around the world. The Canadian Alliance Party had issued a call for procuring four "support / amphibious ships, at least one dedicated helicopter / light carrier".CANADIAN FORCES COLLEGE/COLLÉGE DES FORCES CANADIENNES ADVANCED MILITARY STUDIES PROGRAMME 10 First considered in the year 2000, whether the Amphibious Assault Ship Project ever made it to the design stage is still unclear. The Royal Canadian Military Institute had proposed to obtain four ships similar to the British ''Bay'' class landing ships.Carriers, Sealift And Replenishment Aircraft As with any amphibious assault ship, a possible Canadian amphibious assault ship would be expected to carry a number of transport helicopters as well as aircraft for possible offensive and defensive roles. The staff of the Canadian Forces had requested that the ship be capable of carrying a minimum of six attack helicopters along with seventeen medium helicopters or 12 heavy-lift helicopters.name="REVIVING THE PRINCES"/>http://www.journal.forces.gc.ca/vo7/no2/mader-eng.asp In 2003, the former Major General Lewis MacKenzie declared that Canada must consider buying the aircraft carrier-capable version of the F-35 Lightning II See also * Joint Support Ship Project * Marine Commando Regiment * Amphibious assault ship * List of amphibious warfare ships References External links * Canada Reviews Support, Transport Ship Programs (accessed Sat 20 Jan 2007) * Tories set to announce $15 billion in politically acceptable defence spending, Murray Brewster, Canadian Press, Sunday, June 25, 2006 (accessed Sat 20 Jan 2007) * Ottawa eyes rapid-reaction force, Sheldon Alberts, Victoria Times Colonist, Saturday, November 18, 2006 (accessed Sat 20 Jan 2007) * Tories freeze all spending on new gear for military, David Pugliese, The Ottawa Citizen, Saturday, April 15, 2006 (accessed Sat 20 Jan 2007) * Integrated Tactical Effects Experiment (ITEE) * DND show an interest in the french design * DND show an interest in the french design * Canada Future Amphibious Assault Ship * Canadian Forces Amphibious project a reality Category:Proposed ships of the Royal Canadian Navy Category:Canadian defence procurement